Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf
by CullenLover9
Summary: Mystery Incorporated are called to Forks, Washington, to investigate a werewolf case. But being a werewolf himself, Shaggy ditches the gang and meets the Quileutes and the Cullens, who ask him to help save their family. Will Shaggy choose to help these 'monsters' or stay with the ones he loves? Rated T but has a small amount of language.
1. Please Help!

M.I.

Mystery Incorporated. A group of five paranormal investigators. Well, paranormal, as in people who dressed up as ghosts, ghouls and other not- so- scary monsters. None of it was real though, which was the disadvantage. Fred Jones, the 'headboy' of the group wanted to solve mysteries and crimes that involved real people causing havoc with a chainsaw, or a demonic presence that was a haunting a family or… or… a werewolf that was killing people in forests.

The rest of the gang didn't want to do that. Daphne got kidnapped by almost every monster they had faced. She didn't want to become the next victim of a psychotic killer! Velma, like Daphne, did not want to be killed by little possessed girls or the ghosts of murdered families. And, Shaggy and Scooby, well they just disliked monsters altogether. Shaggy especially hated the werewolf cases, as he was one himself.

**xXx**

Sitting in the main room of the HQ, the gang were watching the television. Daphne and Fred were cuddled up to each other, Fred's arm draped around Daphne's shoulders. Velma was sitting by the phone, waiting for a mystery, and Shaggy and Scooby were on the floor, a bowl of Scooby Snax between them.

When the phone did ring, Velma picked it up in seconds.

"Hello… yes… yes, okay. Fred, it's for you." Fred reached over for the phone.

"Hello, Fred Jones speaking… okay, what's the problem?" There was a faint, panicked voice on the other side of the line.

"Well, I'm sorry, Chief Swan, but we're paranormal investigators, not park rangers. We can't help you." A loud voice shouted down the phone.

"Abnormally large wolves, you say? Now that's more like it. We'll investigate as soon as possible." Fred hung up the phone, and passed it back to Velma.

"Well, gang. Looks like we have another mystery on our hands!"

"A werewolf case, Fred?" Shaggy moaned.

"Not werewolves, Shaggy. Abnormally large wolves." He corrected.

"But there, like, the same thing."

"Where are we going now then?" Daphne asked.

"A small town called Forks. It's in Washington."

"Rashington R.C? (**Washington D.C**) Scooby asked.

"No, another Washington. The one closer to us. So it's not that far."

"Yeah, only about 1,200 miles. Not that far." Velma said sarcastically.

"We've travelled further."

Daphne stood up and looked at the clock.

"So, I guess we better start packing?" she shrugged.

"No shit." Shaggy stood up and walked off. Nowadays, he seemed to get in a bad mood whenever there was a werewolf case.

But this time, for the first time, this would be Shaggy's best mystery yet.


	2. Weather Warnings

The Mystery Machine sped down the motorway, heading to Forks, Washington.

Fred was at the wheel, with Velma sat in the seat next to him. Daphne had clambered into the back of the van, rummaging through her suitcase.

The sky had darkened considerably, and Daphne was wailing, because Velma had informed her that Forks, and the whole of Washington City, was the wettest place in America.

"Fred, we have to turn around! I've only packed shorts and strappy tops. I can't walk around when it's throwing it down with rain!"

"Maybe you should have watched the weather channel." Shaggy muttered.

"Maybe you should realise it won't show the Washington weather report in LA." Daphne snapped back.

"Maybe you should get some brains! Red head." He argued.

"Maybe, Shaggy, you should stop being so stressy. Ever since we found it was a werewolf case, you've been so… miserable!" Fred butted in.

"Werewolf now, eh? I thought yesterday it was a 'abnormally large wolf'?" Shaggy pointed out.

"You know what I effing mean!" Fred tightened his grip on the steering wheel, wishing the van would go faster.

"Raggy's ron ris reriod! Scooby barked. **(Shaggy's on his period)**

"No I'm not!"

Sitting quiet through all this, Velma turned the radio on, hoping to block out the noise of the fighting.

_I'll love you for a thousand years, and a thousand more. _The song ended, and the weather man came on.

"The state of Washington is predicted for a cold and wet Christmas. A Wind speed of up to 30mph, however in the early days of January, a few inches of snow is predicted to fall."

A gasp and small wail from Daphne was heard from the back.

"How? It's always sunny in LA!"

Looking into the mirror, Fred saw Shaggy about to open his mouth to speak.

"Don't." He warned him.

Growling, Shaggy put his head in his hands. Pressing his foot down on the accelerator, Fred sped up, only having to break again, because there was a huge traffic jam.

Moaning, and banging his head down on the steering wheel, Fred knew this was going to be the longest journey of his life.


End file.
